Welcome Distraction
by WithDemonWings
Summary: After Blaine breaks up with Kurt, Kurt is sort of depressed. No one really notices except for Puck, who offers to set him up on a blind date with a guy that's liked him for a while, but only now is starting to accept it. A reluctant Kurt agrees.


_I'm not really sure where this one came from but it's written, so I figured I may as well share it._

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome Distraction<strong>

As Kurt watched Mike and Brittany take the others through the newest routine, that Kurt had mastered the second time around, and he wondered, not for the first time, why Blaine had broken up with him. He had said that it was because he couldn't do the distance thing anymore, but Kurt wondered if it was his, Kurt's, lack of experience.

He'd been understandably confused when Blaine had said that he wanted to have a serious relationship with someone closer to him, because it had been Blaine's idea to travel whenever they could. Not that Kurt minded the drive up to see his boyfriend, in fact he enjoyed. He thought they had a great time together and that they were closer than they'd ever been.

Kurt had been blindsided when Blaine had said that he wanted to break up.

'You shouldn't think so hard,' Puck's voice pulled him from his thoughts. A welcomed distraction.

'Did you get kicked out for trampling on Quinn?'

'No, I was trampling on Finn,' he replied with an unrepentant grin.

'Jerk,' he scolded, even as Puck draped an arm across the back of his chair.

'Bitch,' Puck retorted, not missing a beat. Kurt gaped at the other teen. No one had ever tossed that back to him, not even Mercedes who had been the one to introduce him to _that_ show.

'What's got your panties in a twist?' Puck pulled Kurt back from his thoughts again, causing Kurt to scowl. He wasn't wearing panties today, thank you very much.

The scowl didn't last long and he sighed, 'it's Blaine,' he began, and Puck immediately tensed.

'What did that _hobbit_ do now?' he blurted angrily, the infliction on the nickname making it a curse.

'He broke up with me,' Kurt immediately flushed in embarrassment, he hadn't really meant to blurt it out, but he hadn't told anyone… hadn't been able to tell anyone, besides, Puck's anger on his behalf had thrown him for a loop.

'What? Why?' Puck asked, his voice going about three octaves higher than it normally was, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at the pair. Finn tripped and landed on Rachel, and Quinn started yelling at him and everyone went back to trying to break up the fight. Lauren, Mercedes and Sam, who had become an unlikely friend to Puck, kept glancing at the pair.

'Why would he do such an idiotic thing like that?' Puck asked, lowering his voice, both in volume and octaves.

'Because apparently, he didn't like doing the long distance relationship; he wants something easier.'

Kurt stared at Puck when he started to growl, 'asshat,' he snarled and Kurt wondered when Puck had become a werewolf. It took a moment but Puck visibly calmed himself and Kurt wondered why Puck was so angry. 'The little asshat apparently has no idea when he's letting go of the best thing in his life.'

Kurt was kind of touched at the statement, 'As nice a sentiment as that is, it doesn't really make me feel like I didn't fail at being at being a good boyfriend.'

'From what I saw of the two of you, you were an excellent boyfriend,' Puck replied. 'Look, I know you're probably not up to dating but I know this guy who'd like to get to know you. He's only just realized some things about himself. Come to Breadstix tonight.' It was more of a demand then a request.

Kurt could only stare at Puck in confused curiosity, as much as he wanted to say no, that it was too soon after Blaine, he couldn't stop himself from saying yes.

However, when he didn't reply immediately, Puck took his hesitation as a negative reply, 'I know you only broke up with Bland like a week ago, but the only way for you to realize that there are other, better people out there for you is to go out. It doesn't have to be a date, just two guys getting dinner.'

And then Puck turned large, hazel, puppy dog eyes on him, complete with wobbly chin and Kurt rolled his eyes before laughing.

'Alright, I'll go,' he replied as Puck grinned victoriously.

Kurt found himself half hoping that this mystery guy was Puck himself, but he was dating Lauren now, so who… his eyes widened in fear and realization.

'If you're setting me up with Karofsky, I'm going to kick you in the nut sack so hard, you'll have to go through puberty again,' he hissed, getting a loud laugh out of Puck.

'Alright, I think we've tortured you enough for the day, go home,' Schuester announced, cutting off whatever Puck was going to say, and everyone began to gather their things.

'How will I know who this mystery man is?' he asked, grabbing Puck's arm before the bigger teen could leave.

Puck smirked, 'he'll have a purple orchid,' he offered before disappearing with Sam and Lauren.

'You're letting _Puck_ set you up on a _blind date_?' Mercedes blurted in disbelief. From the looks on everyone who was left, they were confused too.

Kurt shrugged, and Brittany gave him a hug, 'It's better this way,' she said softly.

'He's just trying to make me feel better,' he said to everyone.

Mercedes softened immediately, 'I'm sorry, boo' she pulled him into a hug, feeling bad for forgetting that his seemingly perfect boyfriend had broken up with him.

Kurt returned the hug, but after a minute pulled away, 'I should get home, I want to do some homework before I go out tonight,' he offered with a small smile.

'You'll tell me all about it tomorrow,' she stated and Kurt gave a soft laugh.

'Of course, and will you two have angry sex already!' he snapped at Rachel and Quinn, who were still fighting over Finn, who looked both completely helpless and hopelessly turned on.

'Finn, let's go!' Kurt called, before he let Mercedes take his arm and head out to his car.

**xXx**

Kurt stood outside Breadstix for a good 5 minutes, smoothing his impeccable outfit again.

He'd been debating about going inside and had gone back to his car and come back three times.

He was about to go back for the fourth time when a young family of four came out, the mother, carrying the sleeping twin, gave Kurt an encouraging smile.

Squaring his shoulders he pushed open the pull door before pulling on it and going inside, a light blush of embarrassment staining his cheeks.

He found the real, living purple orchid first, before he found his "date".

Puck was ignoring the odd looks he was receiving for having a plant in a restaurant as he studiously coloured something on his place-mat.

Kurt laughed in relief at the sight; the tip of Puck's tongue was poking out as he concentrated.

'Hello,' he said as he pulled the chair out from the table.

'You came!' Puck blurted in obvious delight, even as his yellow crayon went wild. He rushed to help Kurt, taking his light jacket to hang on the back of the chair, before waiting for Kurt to sit so he could push the chair in.

Kurt sat, eying the odd cat-man thing that Puck had been concentrating on.

'I didn't know you could draw. What is that?' he asked, nodding to the place-mat.

Puck covered it with his drink, 'it's nothing, just a doodle.'

Kurt raised an eyebrow, 'it didn't look like nothing, the way you were concentrating on it.'

Puck sheepishly moved the water glass, and turned the picture around. Despite water circle in the middle of it, Kurt could tell it was supposed to be him, as some sort of humanoid giant cat. A leopard maybe?

'That's amazing,' Kurt breathed, the detail was impeccable and the likeness to Kurt had him wondering if he should try it out for Halloween.

'Isn't it?' a waitress a few years older than them appeared, 'we have about a hundred of them in the break room, if you want to see them,' she offered with a grin.

'No, thank you,' Kurt shook his head, 'I think I'll see some without the food stains later,' he glanced at Puck, who looked rather pleased at that statement.

The waitress nodded in understanding, a knowing glint in her eyes, 'so then what can I get you boys?'

They ordered drinks, Kurt stating he wasn't really hungry and when the waitress left, Kurt turned to Puck.

'Why are you doing this?'

Puck sighed, 'because, ever since that stupid hobbit made the biggest mistake of his life by breaking up with you, you've been this pod Kurt. You've worn the same outfit to school twice this week, and it's only Wednesday. I just… I respect you, you've got the biggest pair of brass balls that I know of and you don't let other people tell you who to be, but seeing you this way. It's not right. You shouldn't be this hurt over a stupid boy who didn't want to work for something with you, because anyone would be lucky to have you.'

'Puck,' Kurt wanted to say something, that Puck was wrong and that Blaine knew what he was doing, but Puck wouldn't let him say anything.

'I want to be that lucky, not right now, because rebounds never work, but can we right now, be two guys, two friends, out having dinner? Because I'd like to get to know you, Kurt Hummel, not Porcelain, or Lady Face, or Hummel or Lance or whatever stupid name people call you. I want to know Kurt, and why you like purple orchids and what your favourite colour is and if you really eat peanut butter on everything.'

Kurt could only stare at Puck in something like awe, no one had ever sounded so sincere about wanting to get to know him, 'only the organic kind,' Kurt offered with a sheepish smile.

'So we really are doing this?' Puck asked, barely able to hide his excitement.

'I'd like that Noah,' Kurt asked, venturing to use his first name, hoping it would be the right thing to do.

'Not even my mother calls me that anymore,' Puck offered, almost sadly. Kurt gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

'So, where did you find an orchid in Lima?'

Puck gave one of his grins, 'I didn't, I ordered it in Columbus about a week ago, and I went to pick it up yesterday.'

'Last week?' Kurt couldn't quite wrap his head around the implications of that.

Puck actually blushed, 'I overheard you talking with Aretha about Bland.'

'Why?' _Why are you doing this? Why now? Why did you go through so much trouble?_

'I know they're you favourites, because of your mum,' he offered quietly, 'and because I wanted to.'

'Not even my dad knows.'

Puck shrugged, 'I know a lot about you.'

'Because that's not at all stalker-ish,' Kurt stated, looking from the orchid back to Puck.

'I just want to do this right.'

'Do what right?' Kurt asked, as a sudden swarm of butterflies invaded his stomach.

'I know you're still hurting over Bland, but I want to be the one to woo you when you're ready.' At least Puck was honest.

'What about Lauren?'

'We're better off as friends,' he offered with a shrug. 'And before you say that I'm not even gay, Lauren helped me realize that it wasn't the person who attracted me, but the personality.'

'Noah, I…'

'I'm not asking for forever, hell I'm not even asking for right now, I just want to get to know you. If anything being with Lauren taught me, was that getting to know someone is more important than just getting someone in the sack.'

Kurt honestly had no idea what to say to that.

'So, friends doing friend stuff?' he finally asked.

Puck nodded, 'for now.'

'I'd like that,' he offered a shy smile, and Puck beamed.

'So,' Puck flipped open his menu, 'you hungry yet?'

Kurt's stomach replied with a loud gurgling-rumble noise, and Kurt blushed a deep red, 'famish apparently.' He hadn't really been hungry for the last week or so.

Puck gave a laugh as he waved the waitress over so they could order food. Kurt feeling better than he had since this whole mess with Blaine had started.

Knowing that there was someone else, and that Blaine wasn't an anomaly, made Kurt forget about his nonexistent failings as a boyfriend.

* * *

><p><em>Still taking requests for "colour" songs, "magic" songs or just regular songs that strike your fancy! Thanks so much. :D<em>


End file.
